Nagare Wareru
Nagare Wareru 「''割れる流れ・ Wareru Nagare 」 is also known as '''Annulment 「 ''アニュルメント ・ ''Anyurumento ''」', She is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. '''Appearance' * Person: ** Nagare is a strappy young gal. She's 154cm tall and sports a slim build. She's fairly busty. Nagare is very flexible and is double-jointed. Her hair is very light blue and is comprised of 2 not pigtails... but large thick fluffy voluminous tails...?? (see picture) as well as the signature 'M' front bangs. Her eyes are a deeper yet still light shade of cyan. Her skin is pinkish and SMOOTH like a baby's bum. * School: ** While at school, Nagare wears the normal uniform, minus Blazer, plus sleeveless sweater. She wears da NIKE MAG 1s!!! Her skirt is 12.395cm above her knee, incredible!!! * Casual: ** Nagare DIGS techwear and obviously wears a lot of it. Notably, techwear JACKETS and shoes. * Hero Costume: ** TBD Personality Nagare is a careful girl. She avoids confrontation as much as possible when it comes to people she knows. This is because she knows how much of an effect her quirk has on people. Against villains, however, she shows little care, and in fact, seems to enjoy using it on villains, or at the very least find it funny. She enjoys all type of humour, especially epic FAIL COMPILATIONS! With friends, classmates, or acquaintances, she's actually a bit talkative. Her small stature made her a little shy, but she has no problem talking with people she knows or cares about. She doesn't tell this to many people, but she mainly became a hero to have a place to use her quirk. Much like Shinsou, she was often told it was a bit of a mischevious quirk, although much less often. She thought becoming a hero may be a good way to prove people wrong... without telling them directly! Nagare is a natural-born genius. Perhaps fate, due to her physically weak quirk. She doesn't like to show it off though and is often embarrassed when her friends look at her test results, for example. Abilities ''' * '''Overall: ** Nagare is extremely intelligent. She is able to process and calculate things at almost superhuman speeds. She also has a very figuratively powerful quirk. Being able to manipulate the very perception of time of animals is an extremely useful skill. What she lacks in raw power, she makes up for in technique and intelligence. * Intelligence: ** Nagare has been measured to have an IQ of roughly 162! Her memory is outstanding, but not photographic. She can calculate complex equations in mere minutes and can make split seconds decisions after considering several outcomes and the status of multiple individuals thereafter. The most powerful use of this, however, is when she slows her own perception of time down. This lets her effectively think in slow motion. * Martial Arts: ** After deciding to become a hero, Nagare realized her quirk would not be enough. As such, she has joined some martial arts classes. She is already decently proficient at them but lacks the raw muscle to use it very well. Skill * Quirk: ** Time Perception: Nagare can freely manipulate the perception of time of people in her line of sight, including herself. This creates a metaphysical time lag for the affected. Completely tripping up their movements and reactions. She uses this to think in slow motion. Due to her Genius-Level intelligence, the slow-motion gives her MUCH MORE than enough time to make complex, whether mathematically, morally, or otherwise choices. * Stats: ** Strength '''2/5 (D)':'' *** Her sorta low muscle mass make her not much of a threat for now. ** Agility '''2/5 (D)':'' *** Her sorta low muscle mass make her not much of a threat for now... AGAIN! ** Intellect '''6/5 (S)':'' *** She has genius-level intellect. Great memory and decisive skills. Excellent! ** Teamwork '''4/5 (B)':'' *** While her quirk is very, very useful as a supportive element, she often fails to direct her teammates in a concise manner. ** Technique '''2/5 (D)':'' *** She has little way of fabricating advanced techniques with her quirk so far. She's actively working with the Hero Items & Costume departments, as well as bettering her fighting skills in order to improve on this.